Why
by titans vs gods
Summary: Dan is dead and Dani has to find away to cope suck at summeries rated T for cursing and violence may turn into a story if its requested


Why

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing NOTHING I TELL YOU!<p>

This is my first love/tragedy story so please be gentle any suggestions you have will help me better myself as a writer

On with the sad story 

* * *

><p>As Dani was thinking over what happened that day one question kept running in her head. Why? Why did he have to die? Why didn't he run? Then she remembered the conversation she had with Danny. "You can't trust him he's a killer and a liar why do you hang out with him".<p>

She paused she was still trying to find the answer herself. He waited for her to answer but when she didn't he said "forget it do whatever you want" and stormed away leaving her in a shroud of her own questions. As she remembered the conversation her anger began to rise and flew towards Danny's house.

When she arrived she found him on the couch watching a movie he glanced over to and saw her and with a shocked expression said "hey Dani is everything ok". She was shocked by his question and replied with hints of sorrow and anger "NO! Everything is not ok my…." she paused and thought of how to tell him that she and Dan were engaged. Then she decided to just say it. "My fiancée is dead and you don't even care" she finished by sending a plasma ball at him then added "you could've saved him and you chose to let him die".

He looked at her in bewilderment before he smiled and said "Dani you and Dan could never be together you never had a chance of getting married" he finished with a laugh that chilled her very core. She transformed and flew at him and grabbed him by the throat and screamed "shut the fuck up and stop talking". He just kept smiling and said "what if I don't" he asked smugly.

As he finished his statement her hand was slowly glowing brighter and then she released it as she punched him in the chest. Shocked he looked at her and started to speak but instead coughed up blood and spit it out on her face as he fell over Dani looked down at her hands in shock. Then she let out a scream of horror and bolted out the door only to find that she was sitting up in her bed alone and the question came back to her as she remembered that Dan had died she silently said "why" and she started to cry.

She remembered the gun that was in the case under her bed as she pulled it from under her bed. She put the code to the case in and she pulled out the gun and checked to see if it was loaded and saw 5 bullets in the chambers of the revolver then she closed the chambers and put the gun to her temple. Right when she closed her eyes and was about to pull the trigger she felt a hand grab her arm and pry the gun from her fingers.

She opened her eyes to see Dan holding the gun with look of shock and anger on his face. Dani couldn't believe what she or rather who she was looking at. She started tearing up then ran over and hugged him she looked up at him "I thought you were dead" she said while her voice was steadily breaking.

Dan looked down at her his expression shift from anger and shock to one of sorrow as he simply stated "I am".

Dani couldn't believe what she heard she looked at him this closely examining his facial features and saw that he was serious. She also noticed that his face had the same cuts and bruises that it had when he died protecting her from undergrowth and pariah dark. "Then how are you here and why" she asked while fighting to hold back her tears "clockwork brought me to stop you from killing yourself" he stated calmly. "Why did he want you to stop me I don't want to live without you by my side I love you and can't being away from you why would he stop me from being with the person i love" she said while sobbing into Dan's shoulder.

"He sent me because he knew I wouldn't want you to off yourself" he answered with his still calm demeanor. "Why" she asked him as she was trying her best to stop sobbing.

He stared at her "because I want you to love me still but I also want you to find someone new and live your life" he said. Dani sighed shakily "I don't want anyone else I want you" she said as she began to Dan then lightly gripped her chin lifted her head and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Please do it for me you know I love you if you find someone else it's not gonna change how we feel for each other" he then placed another gentle kiss on her lips she looked at him dreamily and said "ok I'll do it for you but remember you were always my first love" she stated before pulling him into a long passionate kiss.

"I'll always remember that in this life and the next" Dan said as he started disappearing. "What's happening" she asked concerned "it's time for me to go" he replied sounding disappointed that he didn't have more time. "Don't forget our conversation or me" he said as his voice was starting to sound distant "I won't and I'll always love you".

Dan smirked "I love you too with all my heart" and with that he vanished completely dropping the revolver Dani picked it up put it in the case and went to sleep with a smile on her face knowing that Dan would always be watching over her she felt at ease and sleep soundly through the night. The one thought that was one her mind was no longer why he had to die but what she would do now that she had the closure she was looking for she knew that Dan was giving her permission to start a new life with someone else she only wished that she would at love them half as much as she loves Dan.

* * *

><p>Well tell me what you think leave a review flames are welcome<p> 


End file.
